In the past various rear suspension systems used progressive rate rear linkages but did not allow for adequate up travel of the rear wheels. Many of the rear suspensions used no linkages or used linkages simply for ease of rear shock installation.
Most of the rear suspensions were derived from testing on motorcycles, which have very different needs from the current high performance ATVs.
The present invention is a rear suspension linkage designed to allow for the correct up travel of the rear wheels, the correct down travel of the rear wheels, and provide a progressive decrease of leverage ratio thru the up travel of the rear suspension. This gives faster shock shaft travel speeds as the rear wheels move upward in relationship to the ATV.